Forever The Friend
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - He was forever the friend, the pillow with a soothing aura. Forever the friend to her, his only true love; now and forever. Light violence and swearing, all human, pure emotional and physical pain, lots of sadness.


_**Inu No Taisho P.O.V**_

She sobbed loudly in my arms, most of the sounds muffled by the soft fabric of my haori. I had just finished tending to her new scars and bruises. From who, I wish I knew. Another one of her sobs echoed throughout the small room making my heart clench in silent pain.

"Shh, Kagome, it's alright, your safe," My eyes slid closed as I did my best to soothe her.

"It's not alright!" She screamed at me, "He'll just keep hurting me!" She fell back into my arms and murmured her apologizes into my haori and sniffled.

"Who, Kagome, who?" I wanted to tear him to pieces, do _something _to make her pain go away but I knew I could not, for she would never tell me the identity of the man.

_"Him!"_

She cried, but I did not know who _'Him' _was. Though, I once again felt that nagging feeling that I did indeed know the man very well actually. I sighed and rocked her gently, doing my best to not touch any of the fresh cuts she had on her body. Kagome whimpered in my arms as the sobs slowly died away, leaving a peaceful girl nearly hidden by the sleeves of my haori.

"Please, find the will to tell me," I whispered in her ear softly as I lay her down on the futon gently. "Please," Her soft whimper-whine made me immediately pull away in fear of awakening her. I covered her and padded over to the paper door. Closing it behind me, I went in search of the doors to the gardens.

I froze upon coming to one room, even through the dark white paper, I could see the dark red blood. Opening the door quickly, I was hit be the scent of metallic blood almost immediately. I stared in open shock at the blood coated room, daggers and swords lay on the ground.

I slowly slid into the room, staring at the weapons that lay coated with a thick layer of blood in the middle of the room. Swords, daggers and wooden sticks of all sizes lay there in the stale blood. _'This man... he used these... on her..?' _I swallowed and nearly gagged at the disgusting taste of blood in my mouth.

I turned and stopped dead at the shadowy figure standing directly in front of me. "You..." I whispered, "You hurt her... didn't you?" He smirked darkly.

"So the bitch told you, eh?" He sneered at the thought. I glared at him.

"No! She did not. I came here when making my way to the gardens." I let out a shaky breath. "How... How could you hurt your wife, Inuyasha? How..?"

"If you know whats good for you you'll shut up, Touga!" I glared as he told me that.

"Watch who you're talking too, little brother," I growled, scowling at him. A figure appeared by the door, catching the young humans by surprise.

"Inuyasha," An angry voice boomed throughout the room, both of us tensed at the voice.

"Father!" We said, bowing deeply to him. He glared at Inuyasha, completely ignoring me.

"Inuyasha, you hurt Kagome?" His glare hardened when Inuyasha did not answer him. "You bastard!" He growled, picking up one of the swords from the ground. He moved towards Inuyasha with a steady walk. I couldn't help but gasp softly at the realization that he was going to kill him.

"Wait!" A feminine voice called from the doorway. "Please don't hurt him!"

We turned to look at her. "Kagome!" I said, staring at her in shock. "A-are you okay? Your wounds.." I trailed off as I watched her wave her head at me in dismissal.

"Don't kill him! He..." She paused and swallowed as tears began to shine in her eyes. "He doesn't deserve such kindness!" She nearly broke down at the pissed glare he sent her.

"Why you..!" He picked up a danger and ran at her, swiping her clean across the shoulder and re-opening the still fresh wound there. Kagome cried out in pain and I ran over there, punching Inuyasha in the face and wrapping my arms around her as she began to sob anew.

"Shh, Kagome, shh," She merely sobbed louder in my arms as I rocked her in my lap. Pressing the wound on her shoulder to keep the blood from spilling too much.

I saw father grab Inuyasha and hold him down, tying a piece of rope on his wrists and ankles to keep him from moving. The rope was from the bed against the wall facing the door, I only guessed though considering I saw the rope gone from the bed. Turning away from them, I held Kagome to me, picking her up and rushing out of the room and to mine.

I once more treated her wound and wrapped it in a soft cloth. I grabbed a new sleeping kimono from her and helped her change, not once daring to stray my eyes where they did not belong. I lay her on the bed and hummed her to sleep, rocking her gently as I did so.

I paused as I heard a thud and bang, followed by a few soft cries of pain and a angry yell. I covered Kagome's ears to block out the sound, looking down I realized she was already fast asleep. I stood from the bed and slowly walked to the door, trying not to make a single sound.

I stopped at the door way and watched as father began to drag Inuyasha in the direction of the stairs and from their to the underground basement. I looked down at my clothing and sighed. Turning back to my room, I quickly grabbed some clothes and scurried towards the bath chamber outside.

I undressed and bathe'd quickly, dressing in a new pair of clothing and taking the other blood coated pair to be washed by our servant. I left it in the work room and walked back upstairs, pausing at the door to my room. I opened it and sighed.

"I guess, I'll forever be your friend, Kagome," I stared at her through the darkness. "I know you'll never trust another man again. But I'll still love you forever." I turned and left.

And I was right, she never did truly trust another male again.

* * *

Fin!~ ;) Sad, eh? Not really me but I wanted to try it. I hoped you liked it. *-*

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
